


Charlie in the bathroom

by sugarypiment



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Party, charlie has a huge crush on his bestfriend, from the author who listened to bmc, they're probably 18 in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarypiment/pseuds/sugarypiment
Summary: Charlie is being left out in the bathroom by his stupid best friend during a highschool party.





	Charlie in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am instead of sleeping  
> A huge thanks to @martz who kindly helped me with my grammar on this fic!  
> I recommend you to listen to some "from another room" songs while reading this, to be put in the mood  
> enjoyy

« You got any more ? »

« Nah dude. That's all I have. I need to meet some other guys tonight. »

The man let out an irritated sigh.

« Fine. I'll take it. Whatever. »

He gave Charlie his cash in exchange of one of his small bags of angel powder, as they liked to call it.  
The smaller guy barely checked if everything was here before making a vague hand gesture to his client with satisfaction.

«Okay. »

The guy shruged his shoulder, burying his beloved marchandise inside his jean's pocket before leading to the bathroom door.

Charlie brushed one of his hands through his messy hair, letting out a long sigh as he was all by himself in the bathroom, one more time.  
What a shitty party.

He checked on his phone to see if he had any new texts from Mac. Not a single notification.  
His dumbass of a friend was probably already in the bedroom, making out with the asshole who was calling himself the Golden God.  
What a shitty nickname anyway.

Charlie sipped the end of his bottle of beer, closing his eyes for a second. He shouldn't have come. But of course, he just couldn't say no to Mac. Mac who was begging him to go with him to this awful party a few hours earlier, just to have someone to pretend to talk to on his way inside.  
But of course, as soon as he had found this stupid Reynolds guy, or whatever his name was, Charlie was immediately gone from his angle of view. Mac had just kept on ignoring him for the rest of the evening, as he was trying to get closer to the older dude.  
Charlie just didn't get what Mac could find so interesting or attractive in that guy. He was just another pretentious and egocentric piece of shit who thought the entire world belonged under his feet. What a jerk.  
Charlie never told Mac about his opinion on his crush. He knew it would get them into some uncalled argument that would probably end up in a fight, like most of their arguments. He also didn't want to offend the taller man.

So as soon as Mac disappeared into the crowd, Charlie decided to head himself to the house's closet bathroom.  
Yea, Charlie always liked bathrooms.  
It was a calm place, where he could hear the muffled sound of the event without having to mix himself into the mass of drunk students who didn't even know about his existence. Whose house was it, anyway ? He had no idea. Probably one of the famous senior student's place. 

Leaning against the sinks, Charlie opened the fourth can of beer he had carefully stolen from the bar before hiding himself for the rest of the evening, licking his lips.  
At least he was able to make some money by staying in there. Cause of course, everybody knew bathrooms at parties were also the most famous landmark of every highschool dealer. And of course, Charlie was one of them.  
So it was sort kind of a win win situation.  
Except that he was all by himself.

Not that he wanted to be outside, dancing with the crowd on a Tears For Fears song he could recognize from behind the door. But he was just wishing Mac would be in there with him. Smoking weed together like in the good old times. Laughing about nothing. Arguing like they always did.

What happened for their friendship to be teared apart so violently ? Why wasn't his bestfriend next to him when he was looking at himself in the mirror ?  
Dennis happened. That's what it was.

Fucking Dennis.

Charlie hadn't realised he was already throwing his fifth empty can of beer on the floor, opening another one. What a fucking mess.  
The image of him going upstairs to grab back what was belonging to him from Reynolds was becoming a really tempting thought.  
Who did this bitch tought he was, to take Mac from him, just like that ? He was His bestfriend. He should be the one kissing him in the fucking bedroom. Drunkly making out with him in some stranger's bed.

Charlie knew he was already losing his mind, and brought one of his fuzzy hand to his face.

« Hey dude. »

Charlie jumped when he heard the unexpected voice coming from behind his shoulder. He looked into the mirror, meeting the newcomer's gaze.

« Rickety Cricket ? »

« Matthew Mara. »

The blonde man let out a sigh.

« Whatever. What d'you want ? »

« I heard you got some stuff ? » Matthew whispered, like if anyone could hear them. As if anyone would care. Charlie rolled his eyes.

« Sure dude. Come'here. »

He made a slight hand gesture, burying his hand into his jacket's front pocket.

« You got money, right ? »

Matthew nodded.

« Sure. »

They exchanged cash and merchandise in a really quickly and fair way, the blonde man immediately hiding his small white bag into his pants. Charlie ignored him.

« I owe you this one, pal. »

« Don't call me pal, dude. »

And as quick as he had entered the bathroom, Rickety Cricket was gone. What an irritating idiot.  
He wouldn't make it though his twenties, that was for sure.

Charlie looked at himself into the mirror. Disgusting.  
His hair was ignoring gravity's laws. His blue eyes burying behind some hideous darkcircles. His clothes where smudged with dirt, beer, probably blood.  
No wonder why Mac never choose him over Dennis fucking Reynolds.

Now what the hell was he even thinking about. He should probably just go home already. Go sniff some glue into his basment. Watch some lazy cable porn. That was, so far, the best plan for his evening. And that was all he was good at anyway.  
Better than staying there hiding in some stranger's bathroom until his friend would be done making out with the Golden God.

Charlie was staring through the door when a new song started.  
Of course.

"Love, love will tear us apart, again."

He smirked sadly. 

What an idiot.

He decided to check out his phone for the hundredth time of the evening, knowing there wouldn't be any new message. Mac had probably left without him hours ago anyway.

Charlie grabbed his stuff, blinking twice to get rid of the humidity that made his eyes wattering.  
At least, he could still blame it on weed.

Opening the bathroom door, the music and the noises from outside imeditaly started to invade his mind. Everyone was drunk, dancing on the famous Joy Division song in the living room, talking loudly and laughing too hard. His head was already making him nauseous.

Charlie tried to make his way to the hallway, bumping into a few students.  
Jesus Christ, he needed to breathe.

« Hey there little man ! »

A girl wailed into his face above the music. Charlie frowned at the terrible smell of booze that came out of her mouth.

« Where you goin' ? The party just got started ! »

God, she looked wasted. Squinting his eyes, Charlie immediately recognized the girl's face.  
Or should he say, her braces. Right. The Aluminium Monster.

« I'm going home. »

Charlie pushed her to make his way to the front door, hearing a sad howl from the girl behind his back.  
Wasn't she like, Dennis's twin sister or something ?  
It didn't matter anyway.  
He just wanted to leave this place at all costs. He just needed some fresh air. Some strong liquor. Some long, long sleep. Just the time to forget his early hangover. Just the time to forget his stupid best friend. And his amazing, amazing smile.

"Why is the bedoom so cold. Turned away on your side."

Charlie finally made it through the hall, already feeling the cold breeze from outside on his face. Good.

A loud, familiar laugh from the living room drawn his attention, making his heart miss a beat. He looked behind him, and throught the crowd, he saw him.  
Drunk. Holding on Dennis's shoulder as he was pretending to fall from the stairs. Laughing like a fucking dumbass. 

Yea, right.

Charlie didn't even turn back, leaving the house, hands inside his pockets.

It was freezing outside. And he had never felt so horrible.

"Love, love will tear us appart."

« Again. » hummed Charlie as he was leaving, the music receding as he walked on the middle of the road, stars refusing to shine in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, this is the kind of effects BMC has on me I guess  
> Feel free to leave a review, it would mean a lot to me, since I'm kinda new on the writting part of the fandom!


End file.
